falloutfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Soviet-Russian Civil War
The Soviet-Russian Civil War was major conflict that started on October 1, 2120 and ended on October 16, 2130. It was one of the bloodiest Post-great war conflicts at that time. The war pitted The New Soviet empire against The Great Alliance, which was an alliance between Russian countries which were former pre-war Russian districts similar to U.S states. The New Soviets led by Alexander Kaganovich sought to bring Russia under one banner again while the Alliance sought to keep their independence. The 10 year long conflict saw extensive fighting throughout Russia as The New Soviets pushed eastward into Allaince territory until eveantually reaching and taking VladiVostok ending the 10 year long conflict. After the war The New Soviet empire was renamed The United Soviet Empire in honor of the veterans and those who died in the conflict. History After the great-War The Soviet Union was relatively unharmed by the Nuclear weapons due to two factors. The first factor was that the soviets had a top secret defense grid called The Iron Curtain which intercepted and destroyed most of the Nuclear Bombs however Moscow and Saint Petersburg took direct hits which knocked the Systems in their area resulting in the central and northwestern districts being hit multiple times by nuclear bombs. After the war The Federal Districts formed into new countries after the original Soviet collapsed almost immediately after the war. These new countries formed their own forms governments ranging from fascist to democratic forms of Governments. Some of the countries managed to keep their original pre-war size like the Southern and North Caucasian districts which formed into the Great Southern Empire and the Pyatigorsk Union respectively. The Siberian Nation formally the Siberian district, the Novgorod states formally The Ural District, and the Far Eastern Empire formerly the Far eastern district made massive land grabs and would constantly war with each other. The Start Of The War On March 18, 2119 a Young man named Alexander Kaganovich began speaking against his government The Great Southern Empire because of its subjugation of its citizens. He would draw large crowds and would often win over their support this started small riots in the country that were put down by the Government. Seeing Alexander as a threat the emperor had him arrested and tried for treason. In order to make an example out of him they decided to publically hang him on the 1st of April. His execution drew a large crowd that began to get rowdy and before he was hung a guard accidentally shot a small boy which caused the crowd to storm the guards and free Alexander. What followed next was called the Blue revolution because the boy who got shot wore a blue shirt. On september 12, 2120 the government was finally overthrown and was replaced by The New Soviet Empire. Alexander now Premier of the Soviet empire decided that one empire was not enough he wanted all Russia under one banner. The Soviets gained access to K-38 a secret military bunker that housed weapons, helicopters, military uniforms, and tanks. With their new found military prowess they conquered Pyatigorsk Union causing the other countries to panic. On septemher 27 the Siberian, Ural, and far eastern countries formed The Great alliance and declared war on the soviets on October 1 officially starting the war. The War (2120-2130) The Volga district now the great white empire willingly joined the Soviets adding more military equipment to the Soviets including due to the region having many pre-war military storage bunkers. The Region also had many factories where new vehicles and weapons could be made for the war effort. The first major engagement of the war was the battle of Moscow in which both sides fought over the irradiated ruins of Moscow in search pre-war techonogly that would assist in the war effort. The battle started on January 13, 2121 and ended on December 18, 2122 almost two years after it had started. The battle saw instance close quarters fighting throughout the city as each side would gain the edge over each other only to lose it. Finally the Soviets were able to push the Alliance out the city but at a great cost of life. However the Soviets were able to gain pre-war tech like plasma weaponry and old WW2 schematics for tanks. Another great battle was in the ruins of the Saint Petersburg however the Soviets lost the battle and were unable to take the city. The victory allowed the Alliance to retain the edge in naval combat for most of the war. The first half of the war saw mostly urban combat as the sides jockeyed for control of Pre-War cities that contained technology and held strategic advantages. These battles contained the harshest fighting in the war and resulted in the most deaths of the war. In 2124 the alliance launched a attack on volgograd which resulted in The battle of Volgograd. The battle had some of the fiercest fighting in the war and turned out to be a major turning point for the war. After the Soviets won a surprise victory in the battle of Volgograd the Alliance was unable to stop the Soviet advance to Saint Petersburg as they had exhausted most of their western forces in the failed attack of Volgograd. The Soviets managed to finnally take Saint Petersburg on February 6, 2125 ending the first half of the war and starting the Soviet push to the east. The Second Half Of The War The second half of the war was very lobsided as the alliance whom suffered a major loss in the battle Volgograd were outnumbered by the Soviets who pushed the alliance military eastward. The Alliance suffered another defeat on August 13, 2127 during the battle of Novosibirsk when not only did the Soviets take the Siberian captial but aslo resulted in the complete destruction of The alliances main tank divisions by the Soviets own tank divisions. After the battle the Soviets held the edge in tank warfare for the rest of the after 2127 the Alliance lost two of its members the Siberians and the Urals leaving only The far eastern empire and some renments of the Ural and Siberian empires to fight for the alliance. The rest of the war was mostly small skirmishes as the alliance could not contented with the overwhelming Soviet forces that seemed unstoppable at this point. The only thing holding the Soviets back was the alliance’s air power as they were able to use their jets to bomb Soviet positions and bases. However this only slowed down the Soviets and they were eventually able to capture alliance airbases and use the captured jets to cut the alliance‘s edge in the air. Finnally On September 2, 2130 the Soviets reached VladiVostok and the following battle an was instense engangment that mirrored the first half of the war’s death toll. Alliance soldiers fought tooth and nail from street to street and building to building until finally the Alliance leadership surrendered on October 16, 2130 bringing a end to the bloody conflict. With the end of the conflict Russia was once again under one banner again. Alexander Kaganovich became leader of the nation and started programs to rebuild the decimated country. Volgograd was made the capital of the new empire due to Moscow being heavily irradiated. The New Soviet Empire was renamed The United Soviet Empire in honor of those who died and the veteran of the war. The United Soviet Empire looked to help its citizens in any way it could in the post apocalyptic world. Category:Events